Monster
by jubbiester
Summary: Songfic! Monster by Skillet. Anakin hates what he has become


Yay my first songfic! The song is monster by skillet (one of my favorite bands)

These are all kind of flashes in Anakin's life where he lets his anger get the better of him

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with skillet I'm merely a fan

_The secret side of me, I never let you see_

_I keep it caged but I can't control it_

_So stay away from me, the beast is ugly_

_I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

Anger bubbled inside of me as I held my dead mother. Why did they have to do this to her! I can hear some of the Tuskens outside and my anger grows stronger. I want them all to pay for what they did to my mother. I try to calm down, Jedi aren't supposed to act on anger but I just can't hold it. The beast has taken over as I march to the entrance of the hut and slice off the guards' heads.

_It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls_

_It comes awake and I can't control it_

_Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end_

I'm in the Lars's garage now after burying my mother. The beast is longing to come out now that I have awakened it. I can feel it scratching on the inside and I become enraged again. Poor Padme is standing there horrified as I scream and yell. Why couldn't I save her? I'm a Jedi, aren't we supposed to save people? Why wasn't I good enough? I start crying now as the anger lessens and I realize what I did. I hate that I can't control this beast, how it can take over whenever it wants. Padme is holding me and she makes my anger go away.

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

I'm fighting Dooku aboard the Malevolence. Dooku, the one who cut off my hand, the one who kidnapped the Chancellor, one of my most trusted friends! I can feel the anger rising again as the fight continues. I slice through his hands and catch his blood red saber, crossing them in front of his neck. Palpatine urges me to kill him but he is unarmed, I can't do that. The beast cuts Dooku for me as I look away in horror.

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_My secret side I keep hid under lock and key_

_I keep it caged but I can't control it_

_'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this make it end_

I jerk awake, covered in sweat. Padme's pain filled screams still echoing in my head. There was a baby crying and she was in pain, calling out my name. And Obi-Wan was there too. Why was he there and not me? Rage and jealousy fill up my head and I need some fresh air. Why won't these visions stop haunting me? Once again Padme comes and makes it end.

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

I find myself running to Palpatine's office, somehow I know he needs my help. I run in and see Master Windu pointing his lightsaber at Palpatine. He is horribly disfigured and is begging for mercy. The rage comes again as Master Windu refuses to let him go. Doesn't he know that I need him in order to save Padme? Without thinking I slice off his hand and suddenly Palpatine throws lightning at him, throwing him out the window. I sink to my knees horrified at what I just did. And somehow I know this is only the beginning.

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster _

I'm marching in the temple now known as Darth Vader. I find a room filled with younglings all of them hoping I will save them. I stop for a moment as Anakin tries to shine through the darkness. These are just kids, babies even, much like the one Padme and I will have. Would I kill my own child? But then Vader takes over and ignites the saber. I can't stop this monster, its taken over my soul. There is no escape for me now.

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

I give no thought as I slice through droids and Separatists. Vader is who I am now and he's showing no mercy. My eyes turn into the sithly yellow and I feel like a true monster. I'm outside now watching the lava explode. A single tear rolls down my cheek as I cry for all those that I killed. I hate what I've become but it's worth it if it means saving Padme. Suddenly Padme is here now trying to explain something to me but her words are wasted as Obi-Wan appears.

_I, I feel like a monster_

She's clutching her throat now and I realize that I'm choking her

_I, I feel like a monster_

Rage completely takes over as I launch myself at Obi-Wan

_I, I feel like a monster_

My hatred for Obi-Wan burns stronger than the fires claiming me

_I, I feel like a monster_

The table rises as the true form of Darth Vader is complete.


End file.
